THE FEVER
by A Learning PEN
Summary: A BIT COMEDY DUO STORY :-) R AND R PLS ENTER
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYONE :)

I AM HERE WITH ANOTHER DUO TWO SHOT :)

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKE

NO EDITING PLS MANAGE

ENJOY :)

* * *

"Aaachuu"*sniffs* "Ahh"

"Aaachuuuuu" uffff ...

Another person runs to him in concern asked "Daya Kya hua hai"

"boss yr Acchuuuu"

"aur kha Ice-cream Raat main"

"Meri ice-cream ko kuch na Bolo Phele tho nhi hua"

"Abb sahab 4-4 ice-cream gale ke niche utaar dege tho yeh hoga na"

"Boss Acchhhuuu"

"Chup kar late Main KARAN ko call karta hoon "

"Hello karan" on call

"haan abhijeet bolo" On call

"Yr daya ko cold hua fever bhi hai tum"

"Yr main tho, yaha conference main hu Tum hospital chale jao Dr. mihir se Milo"

"Ok bye"

"Hm"

Daya listen "Karan nhi hai boss"

"Haan woh hum kal hospital chalenge abhi yeh" Giveing him a Mild dose of 'Noble'.

"Kal boss kal tak tum ko mujhe matake(pot) main leke jaan padega"

Abhijeet glare at him "Kitni bakwass karta tu daya cold hua ki dimagh kaam karna band kar diya hai"

"Dimagh boss body bhi kaam nhi karegi kal tak" *achuuuu* *aa...chuuuuuu* *sniffs*

"Tumse kuch nhi hoga abhi main dekhta hoon koi aur dawa yeh local dawa hai kuch nhi hoga"

"Tujhe bimari bhi local hui hai daya"

Daya pull hi phone opens GOOGLE type symptoms "Bosss"

"Mujhe Swine flu hua" Said while looking at Screan

"Aur Ebola viruse bhi enter kiya hai"

"Mera therva tho pakka boss Paneer bnwana"

"Shut up daya Koi Aise Google dekhe bimari kaise decisied kar sakta hai Are u mad " Abhijeet sanacted his phone.

Next day

"Achuuuu" "Aaaaa... achuuuu"

Abhijeet looked at him with concern graze "Ab yeh Dr. mihir kha rhe gaye yr Bichara mera daya" Suddenly his phone rings

"Hello sir"

"Freddy kya hua"

"Sir dcp sir aa rhe hai Daya sir ki tho leave aap ke liye kya bolunga"

"Aree yr inko bhi abhi acha suno main aa jaunga "

Daya listen "Achuu" Boss tum nikalo dcp tandav karega dono seniors ek din chutti pe main Dawa leke jaise hi thik feel hoga aa jaunga"

"par daya"

"Abhi plz"

"Ok" Abhijeet left,

Here Doctor Mihir Also come "Sorry mister daya"

"Its ok" *achuuu* "I am sorry"

"Koi nhi" Dr. mihir smiled

After check up "Kuch nhi bass seasonal hai baki reports se clear ho jayega don't worry " While writing prescribetion "dawa le lijiyega"

"Jii" Daya thank and as he was moving his phone rings he exit from dr's cabin.

In mid way "prescribtion tho rhi gaya"

He opens the cabin door listen "jii ab kasie btau unko ki woh kuch din ke mehmaan hai" daya wide his eyes. Remain standing silently

"Yes doctor khanna Abhi iske symtoms bhi tho bahut commaon hote hai Cold mild fever and all"

"Ji Dr. Khanna, Abhi main unko bol diya hai ki Seasonal hai baki dekhte hai soach rha hoon reports leke khud yeh khabar doon bichare ke sirf ek hi insaan hai jisko bahut taqleef hogi"

(murmure) "Daya tere din pure ho gaye yr, *sniffs* " While he was Busy with his thoughts, Dr. mihir notice him on door

"Are mr. Daya"

"Han Dr. Woh prescription rhe gaya tha" Indicated towards ppr.

"Oh" Dr. mihir said

"Dr. Main kitne din main Thik ho jaunga Dawa Kitne din khani hai"

"Mr. Daya Apko seasonal Hua hai 3-4 Din main thik ho jayega Aur jaise hi report aati hai Main Mr. Abhijeet aur Apko inform kar dunga Apke Ghar aake " Dr. Mihir Said With polite smile.

Daya Nodded "ji Thank u"

He exit from Mihir's Cabin Walking Dr. mihir Words Running in his ear. "Beta daya tera Hall Ticket Book ho gaya hai HAALL nhi HELL ticket" *Achuuuu* (sniffs)

AT BUREAU

Abhijeet was busy with case files and interoogation as DCP was eating Acp sir head inside conference room...

After some time both came out,

"Sir apka ho gaya ho tho hum"

"Acp kaam ke piche swalo se chup rheho"

Acp sir shooked his head (pov) "jana bhai koi dimagh ka dahi kar rha hai" "Nhi sir aisa nhi aap se kaun bach sakta hai" (teased)

Abhijeet and other was listing their conversation praying inside for the Departure of this BIN BULAYI TENSION

OTHERSIDE

"Hello May I talk to ADVOCATE VISHNU"

"Sorry sir he is busy right now"

"Unse bole ki **"

* * *

_SO DO U PPL LIKE THIS CHAPPY ITS A TS NEXT WILL BE LAST _

_AND I PROMISE TO UPDATE NEXT SOON IF I WILL GET SUFFICIENT REVIEW ;-)_

_TRYING TO WRITE A BIT COMEDY _

_R AND R _

_RHIA DUBEY_


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO EVERYONE :)

I AM HERE WITH ANOTHER DUO TWO SHOT :)

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKE

NO EDITING PLS MANAGE

ENJOY :)

* * *

"Sorry sir he is busy Right now"

"Unse bole ki DAYA Ki CALL thi "

"ji" call cuts

OTHERSIDE...

Abhijeet was working fastly as he ached to be with his brother who is not well imploring in heart for the departure of this TENSION named as DCP CHITROLLE Ultimately god listen to him.

"Thik hai ACP abhi jaa rha hoon"

Acp sir with sparking eyes "Ji Bahut kaam hai na Apko After all Itna Kaam Karte hai aap"

Dcp feels bit proud "H..aan ,... wahi Pata nhi kitna time waste kiya tum mera"

Acp sir with shocking expression he feels to shout "Really main" but manage to say "Sorry for ur LOSSSSS Sir" With extra large loss.

"Thik...thik hai thik hai" With a proud look and insincerely pumped up ego, as bonus feeling of a false sense of confidence or superiority.

"Bla... Tali sar se" Freddy said.

"Haan " Abhijeet turn towards Acp sir "Sir woh"

"Daya wait kar rha hoga jao"

Abhijeet with relaxed expression thankx to his mentor, start winding up his work...his Phone RINGS "Hello"

"Shab" A Hasty voice, makes him alert

"Ramesh"

"Sahab woh sahab Bachalo" with this word Phone call cuts... which make him Worried for his khabri

"Ramesh... ramesh helloooo... kya huaaa" He shouted

"Damn it"

All looked at him with alert graze, "Purvi call locate karo jaldi"

"Jii sir" she imediatly rushed for assigned work.

"Sir yeh Malabar hills ke pass Highways main dikha rha hai"

"Acha Main nikalta hoon"

"freddy tum daya"

"Aap tension mat ligiye" Who assured him.

AT DUO HOUSE

AT NIGHT...

Few people are standing in front of the house in perplexed condition As they are invited by the younger member of this house Suddenly too in a very secretive manner All looked each other as for a surprised they all are also not aware of the presence of each other and also ofc not of occasion too.

"Tum sab" A person said in astounded manner

"Sir aap bhi" All said.

He said Nodding his head "Haan Daya ne bulaya tha mujhe"

"Aree pradyuman hum sab ko bhi"

He said "Acha aaj kya hai" He asked to team, All shrugged their shoulder.

"Hum wahi soch rhe hai Sir HOLI nhi hai Diwali nhi hai Sir ka B'day nhi hai phir kya hai aisa"

"Chalo andar Daya hi btayega"

OTHERSIDE

A person was driving car in full speed, "Pagal ho gaya hai, yeh Admi ya Pagal karne wala hai" He stops the Car with Halt... rushed inside the build which imprint 'CID BUREAU'

"Abh...Abhi...Abhijeeet" He called. Abhijeet stops in his ways as he was preapring for departure. "VEDANT Tum Yaha" He said

He holds his hands"Ab itna paraya ho gaya hoon mujhe se Sab chupayo ge sirf Vakil Bnaa ke chhod diya yaar Dosti aise Nibhate hai Dosti"

Abhijeet was shocked by sudden brust out of his advocate friend "Kaun sa Nasha kar ke aaye ho Vedant" He speaked... Vedant looked at Abhijeet "Nasha karke nhi aaya hoon Aaj nasha utra hai ki tum dono mere Ache Dost ho aise dukh ke samaye koi aisa karta hai Mujhe pata hai Abhijeet U need support " He puts his hand on his shoulder. Abhijeet was in 'Ainn' condition

"Abby Yaar saaf -saaf bolo bhai please"

Vedaant understands something wrong as Abhijeet tone was confused, He asked "Daya yaa tha mere Pass aaj Pata hai tumko"

Abhijeet shrinks his eye-brows "Daya par kyu uski tabiyat kharab hai or woh ghoom rha hai"

Vedant understands abhijeet is unaware of everything "Abhijeet Daya thik hai"

"Haan yar Bass viral hai kyu"

"Sach"

"Abby " Abhijeet irritated...

Vedant showed him hand "Acha ruko" he pull some papers... "Padho" Abhijeet took paper in his hand "Aaj hi tum sari vakalt padha dena mujheee..." As he read the papers his eyes wide up he put his hand on his head look at Vedant "Yeh kya hai"

"Daya ne will banvayi hai jis main uss ne apni jho bhi property hai woh tumhare naam ki hai...USKE MAARNE KE BAAD"

Abhijeet eyes radiant fire, "Chal kya rha iss gadhe ke Dimagh main" chewed his words.

Suddenly he feel vibration in his phone, it was an email from Hospital... Daya's report's are mailed by the hospital Authority.

"Ghar chalo ab yeh khud hi btayega... Kya DRAMA hai yeh"

AT DUO HOME

All are sitting on sofa enjoying cold drink..."Daya aaj aise achank party kyu"

"Aaj hi tho hota hai Sir ...Kal kisne dekh hai hai socha kuch pal jee loon"

Everyone looked at him in confusion "Sir aap yeh"

"Har pal akhiri pal jaise jeen achaiye na ... kal kisne dekha hai" Daya again said... salunkhe sahab uttered "Daya baat kya hai"

"Baat kuch nhi sir Bass...Ab kha hongi baate"

Acp sir irritated by his such words before he burst out door bell rings "Abhijeet hoga"

He opens the door "boss Vedant tum bhi"

"Hmm main " Abhijeet entered along with Vedant surprised "Aap sab"

"Daya sir ne bulaya"

Abhijeet turn his graze towards main culprit "Kya main jaan sakta hoon yeh Yaha kya chalr ha hai "

"Boss" He went to him hug "Main jaa rha hai yr"

Everyone specially Abhijeet was dumbstruck by such comment of Daya, "Kha Jaa rhe"

"Dur abhijeet bhut dur"

"DIMAGH TIKANE HAI SAHAB KA" Abhijeet shouted Top of his voice everyone holds their Breath, "IDIOT... kisne kha yeh bass kha se yeh BHOOSA bhara dimagh main"

"Dr. baat kar rha tha main sun liya"

Abhijeet felt loss of words he just poured glass of water drinked in one go, pull his phone out Dailled Doctors No. Put on Speaker "HELLO Doctor Pratap"

On call _"yes mister Abhijeet... How's Daya"_

"_He's Good Doctor... Daya ko exstaly Hua kya tha"_

_"Nothing Mister Abhijeet Just unko Allergy hui thi smelly item jaise ...room freshener ya Perfume koi specific Just nothing aap woh hata de Baki woh bilkul thik hai BTW I'm sorry main reports dene nhi aa paya...par e-mail mil gaya hoga"_

_"yeh mil gaya hai and It's perfectly Alright main kal le jaunga report Thank u"_

_"Any time"_

And call cuts, Daya gulped his saliva... ABhijeet looked at him with radiant eyes... "Tho sahab kha jaa rhe hai" He moved towards Kitchen...

"B...oss... I can explain... listenn main" He moved back to Abhijeet ..."Kahi kuch kar na le Sir Boss"

All agreed "Jaye sir jaldiunke piche"

"B...oss Abhi"

he reached kitchen, Abhijeet was cleaning floor with broom as he splited salt on floor... "Meri baat suno"

"Kya suno tu tho jaa rha hai na" He just lost his control from his anger, start hitting that Broom to Daya "Dur jayegaa... Jaa ab jaa... Baate chupayega ..."

"Aahiii" Daya jumped

Got a Hit again"Dimahgh jaada chalene laga hai"

Daya run out from kitchen Abhijeet Run Hitting "Vashihat banwane lage hai Sahab"

Oldie duo along with team try to Save Daya... When Abhijeet hit him outside Of house, "Sir... Dr. Sahab... Feddy ...Chalo sab andar yaad rakhna Kisi ko Jada Daya na Aaye APne Daya bachee pe, Daya Bete Pe Aur Na Daya sir pe(shouted) Samjhe "

All said in one GOo "Jii" He marched to his room Banged the Door...

"Tum kuch bolte kyu nhi Abhijeet ko pradyuman"

"Karnama Tho aisa kiya hai Daya ne ki kya batu... Daya ... GADHA KAHI KA... aur mujhe meri Jaan Pyaari hai Salunkhe dekh nhi rhe ho kaise lal hai gusse main" All sit with hands on their Chin.

INSIDE ABHIJEET ROOM

Throw towel on floor... "Bass khopdi ulti chalwalo sahab se... ullu ko Fail kiye hai"

He putting phone on charging "Areee, Dimagh naam cheez hai ki sab kha gaya hai ... MOTA... Gawar insaan Google se dekhke Bimaari bnata hai...bahut sahuk hai na Dur jaane ka baithe ab bhar... Aaj Raat Machar ka bane khana"

From out side Daya shouting "Abhi.. Boss I am sorry yr ... Darwaza tho kholo... Sir aap hi khol de"

"I'm sorry daya... main n kar sakta yeh"

"sir pls"

"abhijeet jab bolega tab hi khulega yeh gate Daya"

Daya Murmurred "Ek iske gusse se sab darte hai..." Snaps his finger, "Boss"

Abhijeet can listen Daya's voice from his room due to loud pitch of voice, "Boss... yr... aaj kal Malaria, Dengue kitna faila hai... Yr Bimaar ho jaunga... phir Kuch bhi ho sakta hai"

Abhijeet boiled in anger came out from his room answered "Tho thik tho hai sahab ki will... hai hi mere naam ... Baki Murad Puri ho jayegi Dur jaane ki... Aur phir ... Yeh jho team Ko get-togetred party di thi yeh bhi waste n hogi ...Jahil... Awara... Areee Jho cheez hai nhi uska soch ke itna bada drama kiya... WILLLL (yelled under his teeth) " looked at lifeless paper tore it into pieces "Daya...(shouted)"

Everyone including Daya hears that shout "Acha hai sir bahar hai warna ache se maar kha rhe hote" Pankaj said low tone too freddy, "Hmm yaar"

Purvi takes part in conversation "Khani chaiye maar daya sir ko aree aise koi karta hai kya"

"Woh sab chhodo hum ghar kaise jayenge" Rajat put his point.

Abhijeet came out from his room with damn serious mood, "Aap sab aaj idhaar ki ruk jaye waise bhi raat bhut ho gayi hai..." holding food packets ordered by his buddy "Main khana lagata hoon"

Everyone looked eachother but no one dares to speak a single word even Oldie duo, After some moment A voice came "aa jaye " they reached to dinning table Acp asked "Abhijeet tum "

"Mera maan n hai sir aap khale"

"Abhijeet Naraz ho Saza di hai usko... jab itna hi dukh "

"Dukh koi n hai sir khana mein aise hi nhi kha rha ..." in stubborn tone "thik khata hoon...Aap sab khaye"

Everyone starts having their food, Abhijeet to start stuffing chapati after having a single chapati he leave the plate "mera ho gaya"

OUTSIDE...

Person was sitting on stair glancing at door, "Kya admi hai gusse pura Mogambo baan jata hai..." he slapped on his hand "Abby yr yeh machaar.."

He stands up from place went near window, watched everyone on dinner table Shouted "Main bhi bhookha hoon yr"

A person came near window "Koi baat nhi sahab ke paas itna fat hai ki ek raat Kaam chal jayega" Left, closing the curtains Leaving latter one in stunt phrase.

INSIDE...

He came back to lawn sat on chair, was looking at the main Door... FINALLY! his anger over take by his Love for his brother ... He ignored amazed graze Opens the with Stiff face "Andar aayo.."

Daya instantly run towards his brother "Boss" who fasten the speed of his pace towards his room entered Banged the room Door over daya's face By lord graze his nose was safe and sound.

"Boss please yr suno tho"

Here, Everyone decide to leave duo home silently, inform them via phone. Here, Daya continues his session "I know yr tum Daar gaye the"

Inside abhijeet close his eyes tightly, the rashness and harsh reaction he gave was not because he was angry it was evident of his fear he can't imagine something happen to his only relation.

"Abhijeet Baat tho kari yaar ek baar"

A teasing came from the elder one's side "Oh! Bhaisahab ko badi jaldi yaad aa gaya BAAT KAR SAKTE HAI ... "

Daya closed his eyes "Pls yr"

"Bhag jaa Daya... mein baat ka mood mein nhi hoon"

"Maar lo Yaar phir" he said with innocent voice.

The voice melted Abhijeet's heart he opens the door "Bolo" stern voice, Daya gulped his saliva "Yaar main Bass daar gaya tha"

""Mujhe pata hai ... tu daar gaya the Par tumko share karna tha... kis mental stress main tu hoga main andaza laga sakta hoon yr"

Daya put his head on his shoulder "Abhi... Mein bass samjh nhi paa rha tha yaar kya karu... Mujhe yeh hi nhi samjh aaya ki kya reaction doon... Mujhe jho laga mein karta gaya"

Abhijeet listen silently turns towards him "Aaj ke baad tu kuch aisa nhi sochega aur agar sochega tho share karega promise kar"

"Promise" Daya said

Abhijeet ruffle his hair "Daya duniya mein koi aisi cheez nhi jiska... Haal na ho... aise haar maan lena... Thik nhi"

"Main haar"

"Yeh jho sahab ... kaand aaj kiye hai na... Usse Haar mana bolte hai Will banwali... Aur yeh party... Dialogues My GOD!.."

"Bass yr kitna chida rhe ho"

"Gadha hai tu gahdha Daya" He went near his bed and laid, Daya grasps his brother words "Huhh... nhi hoon mein gadha"

He lifts his head bit "Right! Bichara woh tho yoonhi badnaam hai ... Koi mere DAYA SE mile ... bewakoofi ki sari record todh rakhe hai Sahab ne"

He feds up with teasing went near his bade bhaiya... hides his face on his arm "Pls hogyi galti" who smiled on this shy confession. "Chal so ja aake"

Soon, both Sleeping fairies took both the golden hearts in her warmth... a sweet smiled dangles over both faces.

SOME LINES I WANNA SHARE WITH U ALL...

_**Dil nā-umīd to nahīñ nākām hī to hai**_

_**lambī hai ġham kī shaam magar shaam hī to hai**_

_**...BE HAPPY... **_

_**THE END**_

* * *

_Hey everyone_

_Thank u for your continuous support and love to my story, I'm seriously overwhelmed by your support _

_Guest reader, my regular reader and also Silent reader everyone plays a major role in my journey as a writer on this plate form. Thank u very much it means a lot for me._

_Guys, I wanna inform u that I want a break as My studies which is my very first priority is suffering and need to give it a proper zero distraction Attention. And gonna sign out from all distraction including FF _

_I know My stories are pending I have no words to apologize for that yet I need this break I can't make by study suffer because they are the base of life. _

_Pls, forgive me But I can't afford something on the cost of my study. I hope u will understand my point. _

_Sorry... Really sorry Till then All stories will be on hold _

_I Know this not the way u ppl wanted .. _

_write halfheartly I was not in mood but ... Some of my friends were Pm me and asked me "Why I'm Gayab"_

_I had already posted a note in "LAFZO KA YEH RISHTA NHI" Pls go through it... _

_just don't wanna disappoint u all tht's y write this chappy and competed it ... lots of grammar mistake and spelling mistakes e their pls forgive me _/\\__

_R AND R _

_RHIA DUBEY_


End file.
